An open face helmet which provides a removable cheek pad configured to contact a wearer's face and provide a comfortable feeling is known.
The open face helmet described below in patent document 1 is provided with a cheek pad including a pad body which is multilayered with a shock-absorbing member and a cushioning member having shape-retaining and shock-absorbing properties, covered with an exterior member and a thin attaching plate. The cheek pad shown in the patent document 1 is removably attached to the helmet by engaging or disengaging a plurality of projections provided on the attaching plate with a number of engaging holes provided on a base plate attached on the inner sides of a helmet shell from a right-and-left direction.